


Home

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, mention of past prostitution, mention of rape attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After Mundus is defeated, Vergil takes Dante to a place he calls their home. Settling down this way is new for Dante, and slowly but surely he falls for his brother.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing piece by [Ricemerc](http://ricemerc.tumblr.com/post/168159149160/vergil-thinks-its-the-oven-heats-so-much-but-it). Thank you for still giving us that good Spardacest content <3

Warmth and softness surrounded Dante like a cocoon, and sleep threatened to pull him back into its dark bliss. He squirmed a little and his toes stuck out from under the blanket, and he shuddered at the sudden cold. Slowly he peeked out from under them, squinted at the sun shining in his face. The bed by his side was empty, and when he reached out there was only the lingering warmth of his brother that still remained.

 

He inched closer for a moment, feeling it.

 

Then he sighed, and pushed back the blanket, standing on unsteady feet. A post it note greeted him on the closet that he was now leaning against. A little arrow accompanied the neat writing that was too difficult to decipher, and he looked to the right into the bathroom. A shower sounded good. He figured that's what Vergil meant.

 

Though he winced when the hot spray hit him, opening wounds on his body that had barely crusted over. Last night he had been too tired to heal, and he still felt sluggish after the fight against Mundus. He had almost passed out, and Vergil had carried him to a car, then into this apartment. Dante didn't even know where they were.

 

It all looked so... normal. Vergil had strawberry scented shampoo that stung when he washed it out, and the toothpaste tasted minty like all of them somehow did. There was already a toothbrush with his name on it, one of the few things he could read, a towel for him, everything prepared as if Vergil had known this would happen.

 

Barefoot, with sweatpants and a shirt that was too loose on him he stepped out of the bedroom and into the brightly lit living room. There was a big TV to his left with a comfortable looking sofa in beige, a dark red carpet, and further away a dining table that looked as if it had never been used. The open kitchen area to the right brought a lovely scent of freshly made coffee to his nose, and Dante's stomach rumbled.

 

Further down the open room was a glass door, and behind it, on the balcony, Vergil. Ignoring the coffee he made his way there, hugging himself when he opened the door and cold air hit him as if he had been dunked in ice water. He shuddered and closed the distance between them, his arm grazing Vergil's.

 

"You're awake," Vergil said, not turning to him.

 

They had a lovely view of the city from here, the skyscrapers bursting through the low hanging cloudy ceiling, the bustle of the cars and people down there looking like ants. The sun was quite high already, they had both slept in it seemed.

 

"Did you sleep well?," Vergil asked.

 

"Mhm," he grumbled in reply, reaching out for the mug Vergil was holding.

 

He looked almost offended as Dante took a sip of his coffee, but didn't say anything when he hummed in contentment. Vergil, surprisingly, liked it sweet. Somehow he had figured him for a black coffee kind of guy.

 

He didn't want to think or talk about the dream he had, a memory Dante knew wouldn't leave him for a very long time. Mundus had almost violated him, the memory of his hard cock against his thigh was still too vivid. Vergil had been there in time but the fear was still palpable on the back of his tongue. If it weren't for the delicious coffee he might throw up.

 

"There's more coffee," Vergil said. "Let's go inside, you're freezing."

 

Dante followed his brother into the welcoming warmth of the apartment, his shoulders relaxing immediately. This time he got his own mug with steaming hot coffee, and he sat at the little bar separating the kitchen from the dining room as Vergil started making breakfast.

 

"So you just had all this ready?," Dante asked, gesturing to the apartment.

 

"Of course. We needed somewhere to live after Mundus was dead," he said matter of factly. "The Order's headquarter had always been temporary. And... damp."

 

He made a small annoyed noise and Dante thought it sounded kind of cute.

 

"I found this place a while back, it's not very large but it's nice. It's... ours now, Dante."

 

He briefly wondered why he had only gotten a one bedroom apartment if he had known Dante would be with him, but he wouldn't question it. Far be it from him to deny free living quarters, and this was bigger than his trailer by far. Bigger than anything he had ever lived in, if he didn't count under the bridge. Technically that was a pretty big place, it just didn't have any walls.

 

"I like it," Dante said, and a small smile curled on Vergil's lips. "Oooh, bacon."

 

Suddenly he felt ravenous. The fight had drained every bit of energy out of him, and he really felt it now. The moment Vergil had sat down food in front of him he practically inhaled it, asking for a second serving immediately after clearing he first. Vergil just smiled and obeyed, and it wasn't until he had almost finished eating that he noticed that his brother's hand was on the back of his neck, absentmindedly playing with his hair. His brother looked as if he didn't even know what he was doing, reading the news on his tablet while he caressed him.

 

For a moment he didn't know what to think of it, but then he realised it felt... nice. Comforting. He felt too awkward to say anything, and so he didn't.

 

"The humans are already blaming it on natural disasters," Vergil said quietly, more to himself than to Dante. "Look at this, how silly."

 

He showed Dante the tablet, who pretended to read it and made a vague, noncommittal sound. If the pictures were anything to go by, they were blaming it on earthquakes and gas leaks. There were various graphs that showed things Dante didn't understand.

 

Vergil pulled it back again after a few more moments and Dante relaxed again under his touch. He never thought that something so simple could feel so good, but right here and now he could already fall asleep again. He had used up all his energy protecting Vergil and fighting Mundus. He could sleep for an entire week.

 

"You haven't healed," Vergil said suddenly, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Cuts and bruises were still visible there. "Dante?"

 

"Oh I guess... I was just tired."

 

"Take off your shirt."

 

"What?," Dante stared at his brother who had put his tablet down and had turned on the bar stool to face him.

 

"Come on, do it."

 

Before he could even protest Vergil had tugged on his shirt and he had no choice but to lift his arms and let him take it off. It seemed oddly motherly, and yet Dante felt himself almost blushing under his brother's gaze. This was silly, he was confident in his body, one of the few things where he did not feel inferior. Yet something in Vergil's eyes made him feel exposed.

 

"I...," Vergil trailed off, reaching out to brush his hand over Dante's chest, and when he looked down he saw that there were still dark marks where Mundus had attacked him.

 

He suddenly felt repulsed by these marks, like something foreign was still in him and he felt the urge to scratch and get them out. Or better yet take a knife to them. It took everything not to follow through with the thought.

 

"It's him," Dante said quietly.

 

"I know. Here, let me."

 

Vergil pressed his hands flat against Dante's chest, and let his thumbs brush over the dark spots. His palm glowed a light blue colour, and Dante felt warmth spread through him. Whenever his brother's thumbs brushed over the darkness, he felt it pull out of him, a small puff of smoke leaving his skin to vanish into the air. It was a strange sensation but Dante felt good knowing that whatever trace of Mundus was still in him could get out.

 

After a few moments like this, Vergil started to pull away, but before he knew it, Dante held him in place.

 

"Please keep going," he said, his voice almost breaking. "I... I need you to finish this."

 

He didn't dare look at his brother, fearing that he would break if he saw pity in his eyes. He just needed this gone, then he would be fine. Then he wouldn't be vulnerable anymore.

 

"Alright," Vergil simply said, and kept going.

 

The warmth flooded his body, getting stronger each time that puff of darkness came out of his body. It took Vergil a few minutes, but when he was done Dante felt so much stronger again, and he was able to heal himself. Perhaps that darkness had fed on him? He didn't want to think about what that could have meant. He was thankful that he had Vergil now.

 

Vergil who tried to stand and slumped against him.

 

"Vergil?," Dante asked, holding him up, one arm around his waist.

 

"Ah that was a bit more tiring than I had thought."

 

"Shit, I'm sorry." He hadn't even thought what this type of magic might have meant for his brother. He had been too focused on getting rid of Mundus' seed that he disregarded Vergil's needs. Somehow, his brother seemed too perfect to lose energy.

 

"No it's alright," Vergil said, waving him off, but when he tried to take a step he fell over again and Dante caught him once more. "I wouldn't have wanted that in me either."

 

"Let me get you to bed."

 

Supporting his brother he led him back to the bedroom that he had left what felt like minutes ago. He pulled back the blanket, gently lowered Vergil onto it and tucked him in. Vergil was already out by the time his head hit the pillow and Dante couldn't help but smile. He looked peaceful like this. No frown of concentration on his brow, no look of fear. Peace. Could they really have that now?

 

He found himself standing there for a while, just watching Vergil. Somehow he seemed much younger now. Before, he had been like an all knowing, all powerful Nephilim, now he looked so much more like a young man. God, Dante had been scared for so long in his life, and now... now all that seemed to be gone. Because of Vergil. His brother. He wanted to hug and hold him, sob over the fact that he finally had family again but something held him back. That fear of being found out, that he was nothing but a scared little boy. He didn't want Vergil to find out.

 

He almost worshipped him.

 

Dante shook his head and quietly closed the door to the bedroom, took back his shirt and plopped down on the couch. Comfy. He found the remote and zapped through some channels, ignored the news about broken buildings and explosions, instead turned to a cartoon. He liked watching those. In those worlds he didn't have to worry about anything breaking or things dying, none of it was real.

 

Briefly he looked at the door to the bedroom.

 

There had been moments where Vergil had almost died. He still remembered the echoes of that fear, the clutches of it on his heart when he thought the only family he had left would be gone again. That fear had triggered something in him, had made him more powerful, just so he could protect his brother.

 

He wanted to go back and hold him...

 

Gnawing on his bottom lip he turned back to the cartoon, trying to erase that thought from his mind. He just wanted to know Vergil was safe, that was all. Holding him had nothing to do with other feelings. He shook his head and concentrated on the boy and his yellow dog who could stretch out. It didn't make sense but he didn't have to question it. It was just a cartoon.

 

He managed to not think about Vergil the rest of the day, or not too much at least. When he got hungry again he managed to find the flyer of a pizza place and ordered something, paying with Vergil's money that he found stashed in a drawer. He hoped that wouldn't get him into trouble, at least he had ordered something for his brother as well. But he didn't get up the entire day, and when it got dark Dante too felt weary again. Nothing had ever exhausted him like this, but a few more days in here, safe and sound, would make it all right again.

 

Very carefully he opened the door to the bedroom again, finding the sleeping form of his brother right where he had left it. He could just sleep on the couch, but the warmth of the blankets drew him in, the softness of the mattress made him sigh, and then he was just looking at the back of Vergil's head.

 

He couldn't look away. And then he was reaching out, very slowly, letting the tip of his finger run through the hair on the back of his neck. His heart was racing in his chest, suddenly overwhelmed by the silky feel of his hair, the scent of his brother that was deeply embedded in the sheets. Clean, white, and warm.

 

When Vergil stirred in his sleep he quickly pulled away and closed his eyes, hoping he could convincingly fake sleep if his brother decided to turn around. But he didn't, and soon enough he was back asleep. After all those hours asleep he was still the one to wake up before his brother, who had turned around in his sleep, now facing him. The urge to reach out was so strong Dante found his fingertips just on his cheek, the lightest of touches, so scared he would wake up and see. He had never been a very tactile person but with his brother, somehow, he couldn't hold back. Was this some kind of twin thing? How would he know, having been separated from him for so long.

 

He wondered how different it would have been. Thinking of those lost years made him ache all the more for his brother, who was right here with him.

 

Dante pulled back quickly when Vergil made another cute humming sound, waited with wide eyes as his brother was waking up. Sleepiness made way to a smile and a soft 'good morning'. He yawned, but didn't make a move to get up.

 

"Slept good?," Dante asked. "I was a bit worried there, you passed out just like that."

 

"Mmhm, Mundus was still strong even as... whatever that was," Vergil admitted, reaching out to let his fingertips touch where the mark had been on Dante's chest. "I'm just glad it's gone. I want to kill him all over again for doing that to you."

 

Dante bit down on his lower lip, wondering whether Vergil knew just what Mundus had been up to.

 

"Dante?," he asked softly. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah, fine," he lied, smiling. "Is there any more bacon?"

 

Vergil chuckled, his hand coming to the back of his neck again, caressing him gently.

 

"Let's go out and get some more, we can get coffee on the way. I know a good place."

 

Dante wasn't too excited about going outside in the cold weather, his coat had torn in a few more places in the last fight. But when he tried to put it on Vergil shook his head and took it from him, leaving him gaping in the living room. Vergil vanished into the bedroom for a moment, and returned with a gorgeous black coat with gold fleurs-de-lis embroidered on the shoulders. It looked far too expensive for Dante, but it fit like it was tailored for him, and it was warmer than anything he had ever owned.

 

"I can't take this, Vergil."

 

He had no money, and he didn't own anything anymore after his trailer had been destroyed. Dante had nothing to offer in exchange for such kindness.

 

"Of course you can, it's yours," Vergil simply said, and turned to leave.

 

Dante scrambled after him, jogging to catch up. It was crisp outside but nothing much seemed to have changed except that a few buildings were missing from the urban landscape. People were mourning but already big construction machines were helping to clean up and most were already moving on. They too only passed those buildings in the distance, and Vergil led them to a small shop. Again this was nothing Dante would have ever set foot in on his own. There was a greeter who seemed to know Vergil and told him about their specials that week, then he was given a small shopping bag and Vergil made his way down the first aisle. Everything here was made of dark, classy wood and nothing was packaged like Dante saw it in big supermarkets. There was hardly any plastic, small packages that looked like they had been made by hand and judging by the numbers Dante could read everything was very expensive. But Vergil felt right at home, started filling his bag and chatting with Dante about what they might need.

 

"Uhm, Vergil, how can you afford all this?," he asked him quietly as Vergil was musing about which pasta to buy.

 

"Oh? I'm rich," he said, as if Dante should know.

 

"Wait, what? How?"

 

"Who do you think funded the Order?," he asked, turning to him.

 

"Uhm... a... magic... fairy?," he suggested.

 

Vergil let out this adorable little snort and nudged his side as if he had thought that was genuinely funny. He had to smile at that sound, and followed his brother further down the aisle.

 

"No fairies involved, as far as I know," he said. "Through my foster parents' education and connections I have my fingers in a lot of companies. I carefully laundered every penny I earned to fund the Order. And now that I don't have to do that anymore, well, it means we're rich."

 

"Does that mean we can get this chocolate?"

 

He held up the small package with cherries on the package. He liked cherries. It was expensive but he wanted it.

 

"Yes, Dante," Vergil replied with a smile. "Take all the chocolate you want."

 

"Oh you shouldn't have said that." He turned to the shelf and grabbed every single bar of chocolate that was in it and transferred them into Vergil's bag. "I can eat a lot of chocolate."

 

"I'd say you earned it."

 

There it was again, that touch on the back of his neck, the gentle caress.

 

"Why do you keep doing that?," Dante asked, looking around if anyone had seen.

 

"Do you want me to stop?," Vergil asked right back. His hand slowly fell back to his side.

 

Nervously Dante was chewing on the inside of his cheek, shuffling his feet.

 

"N-no."

 

Through his coat Dante could feel his brother's hand on the small of his back for a while, and he flushed at the touch. He wasn't really used to that kind of affection, that had to be it. That was the only reason that made him react this way. He busied himself looking around the store until Vergil wasn't touching him anymore, although they stayed close, just finding their rhythm to be that way naturally. Dante made sure they got the bacon he craved, and he almost got a heart attack when he saw their final total. Those were a lot of numbers. But Vergil just flashed his card with a practised movement without hesitation.

 

And on the way back they stopped and Dante got ice cream. Life like this, he decided, was pretty good. If only it wasn't for the nightmares. He had successfully distracted Vergil for two nights now, but this time when he woke up Vergil was awake and watching him, already reaching out to cup his cheek. He looked so serious, and Dante had trouble thinking of an excuse when he was still trying to calm his breathing, trying to shake off the feeling of Mundus' weight on top of him.

 

"Something's wrong, isn't there?," Vergil asked, his fingers sliding further to gently caress the back of Dante's neck. "You can tell me."

 

"It's just that I- that when Mundus he-," Dante was starting to shake recalling that moment, the fear threatening to overwhelm him even though he was dead. "Before you got to me he tried to- He wanted to-"

 

He had used his own body plenty of times to earn some cash while he was still living on the streets, but he had always been strong enough to be the one in charge, to get out of a sticky situation. But up on that rooftop all the power had been in Mundus' hands, and it had shaken him to the core.

 

"Dante. What did he do?," Vergil asked again, inching closer, his forehead pressed to Dante's.

 

"He was- He was going to- to fuck me and I didn't- I didn't want to-"

 

He broke off as the first tears started rolling down his cheeks, and suddenly he was engulfed in a hug, pulled close against his brother's chest. It was all he could do to just hold on to him and let it all out, sob desperately in his brother's arms.

 

"Oh Dante, oh brother I'm so sorry," Vergil mumbled. "I'm so sorry, he's gone now, we killed him. I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise. I promise."

 

Somehow, Dante could believe this. There had never been a person in his life that he trusted until now, and even though Vergil had been in his life for such a short time, that trust was there. Maybe that too was a twin thing. But right here in his arms he felt safe and not ashamed to cry, to show weakness. The thought of his brother taking care of him was nice, and not oppressive. He wanted Vergil to take care of him.

 

Vergil held him until he stopped shaking in his arms and his tears had dried. Dante had never cried in front of anyone else, and he pulled back a little, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Vergil leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead, then inched lower so they were on one level, hidden underneath the blanket.

 

"Let's stay in today," Vergil said gently, reaching out again to caress him. "Just you and me."

 

"I'd like that," Dante whispered.

 

He wanted to lean in again, to ask to be held, but these were things he wasn't used to. He felt touch starved suddenly, now that Vergil was giving these things to freely and he did not know how to ask. He didn't have to, however, not when they ended up on the couch with a pizza breakfast and Vergil was reaching out again, hand on the back of his neck. The gesture slowly became one of the most comforting things Dante had ever experienced.

 

As was this apartment. They ended up not leaving for a while, having plenty of supplies and the cold weather made them stay, and recuperate from their battle. They were Nephilim of course, but the emotional trauma had been much larger than the physical one, and they used the chance to become brothers again.

 

Dante felt other emotions creep up on him too. He was sitting at the small bar playing a game on Vergil's tablet that thankfully had very little text and he could figure out without reading, while his brother was making dinner. He would have never guessed Vergil to be so domestic, to like making food but here he was every day taking care of what Dante wanted that day. Vergil was obsessed with order, but cooking to him seemed to be coordinated chaos and he looked relaxed while doing it, sometimes smiling a little to himself.

 

And that's what Dante couldn't stop staring at. And lower too.

 

The first time he had looked at Vergil's ass he had caught himself and tried not to do it again, but now that he was facing him with his back and was lost in cooking he couldn't help himself. He felt like a complete idiot and a narcissist that he was looking at him that way, but he knew that he was hot, so couldn't he also admit that his twin brother was hot? Very objectively speaking of course.

 

As the thought took a hold in his mind he felt himself blushing, heat rising in him. He was thinking of his brother as hot. Totally not normal, totally not what he should be doing. Still, he couldn't look away and now he was just staring, head in his hands, eyes wide. Shit, Vergil was hot. Objectively speaking, Dante knew that he was hot, that's how he had gotten laid many times. But something was different about his brother, there was a nobility in him that was fascinating. He held himself completely differently, and gracefully.

 

Whenever Vergil glanced at him, and smiled, Dante tried to look as nonchalant as possible, knowing he was most likely failing.

 

"Wow uh, it's really hot in here," Dante said awkwardly, tugging at his collar.

 

"Must be the oven," Vergil said, leaning down to check it and give Dante a perfect view of his ass. "I should set it a little lower."

 

"Yeahfineokaydothat," he mumbled, trying very hard to just look down on the tablet and not at his beautiful brother.

 

But he started to become hyper aware of everything his brother was doing, especially those small, casual touches he was so willing to give. Before, Dante had tried to avoid such things with other people but when it came to his brother there was nothing he wanted more. He didn't even have to ask for it, a relief to him who felt so awkward around his brother.

 

A few nights later he even found himself resting with his back against Vergil's chest, both of them watching a movie together. He wasn't quite sure how that had happened, only that his brother's warmth felt good, even the soft rise and fall of his chest, the heartbeat he could hear if he concentrated really hard. Nothing about his brother could ever be annoying.

 

"Popcorn?," Vergil asked, and Dante hummed in agreement.

 

He had halfway extended his arm to take it when a piece of it was being held to his lips and he was stunned for a moment. Vergil was... feeding him. Was that a normal brother thing? A twin thing? Did Vergil even think about it? Now he was having this piece of popcorn to his lips for forever and it was becoming awkward.

 

To make it end he parted his lips and took it between his teeth, feeling his lips lightly brush over his brother's fingers. He hoped his racing heart wasn't too obvious, and he started chewing and concentrating back onto the movie. What were they even watching? He had no idea. Some guy with a hammer and his pretty brother.

 

The plot was completely lost to him when Vergil kept feeding him. This was so... intimate, somehow. Maybe it just was to him, it had to be. There was no way Vergil could be thinking about him that way.

 

But there was something about the way they acted around one another, the feeding, the brushing of fingers against his cheek, or the petting of his hair, that felt very much like they were a couple. At least from what Dante had seen in movies. He had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. But his mind drifted off and pictured Vergil that way, with those smiles he gave him in the mornings, the way he touched and hugged him. What would it be like if he kissed him? Would it feel just as good?

 

"I need a cigarette," Dante suddenly blurted out and got up, rummaging through Vergil's coat until he had found some money. "I'll be right back."

 

Vergil looked confused. Adorably confused and Dante cursed softly to himself as he made his way down the stairs.

 

He had always known that he was messed up, his whole life had been, so how could he be different? But this... This was a new level of messed up. He didn't even just want to fuck him in some kind of weird narcissistic obsession. No, he wanted everything around that. The comfort, the softness, the love of a relationship.

 

The first cigarette was gone quickly and he was shivering standing on the corner of the street. His coat was upstairs, forgotten in the frantic panic he had been in. The second cigarette was gone halfway when he extinguished it on his skin, wincing at the pain. He even let the bruise stay briefly, watching the burned flesh. It wasn't good enough. For what he was thinking this punishment wasn't good enough.

 

A car stopped at the corner, the darkened windows rolled down, revealing a bald man that seemed vaguely familiar. He glanced left and right, then back at Dante.

 

"You offerin'?," he asked, and Dante froze.

 

Maybe this would be punishment enough. He had seen this guy before, grunting on top of him while he was clumsily fucking into him. It hadn't been a good experience, but it had been cash.

 

"Depends what you're paying," Dante replied. The banter, it was part of it.

 

"Same as last time, kid," he said.

 

Dante didn't remember, but this wasn't about the money. He stepped forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Vergil had come after him.

 

"What are you doing?," he asked, glancing at the stranger in the car.

 

"I'll pay double for twins," the man said, his smile widening.

 

"Oh god, no," Vergil looked disgusted and put an arm around Dante's waist. "My brother is not going with you, now fuck off."

 

He had to grin, despite himself. He had never heard Vergil curse before.

 

He let himself be guided back into the apartment building, taking the elevator this time. Dante realised he was shivering now, and inside Vergil wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, hands sliding over his arms. He stopped when he reached his forearm, turned it around and looked at the burn mark.

 

"Dante?," he asked softly. "Why did you do that? Why were you talking to that man?"

 

"Cause I..." Dante felt so exhausted suddenly, he reached up and pressed the palm of his hand against his eye. "Cause I think I'm in love with you."

 

He had never felt this way before, so he couldn't be sure. But wanting to be with someone like that all the time, that's what it was, being in love, wasn't it? To want their touch, their love and kisses? And it was bad and wrong and he was bad and wrong and-

 

Vergil's touch made his thoughts come to a grinding halt, and he blinked away his tears to look at him. Those lovely hands cupped Dante's cheeks, the gentle caress of his thumbs made his heart race in his chest once more.

 

"I am too," he said quietly.

 

Time stopped then. Vergil leaned in. His soft lips pressed against Dante's. His eyes were wide, and he had no idea what to do. Suddenly all knowledge of kissing had left his brain.

 

Vergil pulled back, looking a bit unsure.

 

"Please don't be scared, Dante," he whispered. "This was meant to happen. I... I didn't think it would, I thought that you being my brother would be too difficult but the moments I laid eyes on you I knew it wouldn't be."

 

"M-meant to happen?," he blurted out. "How could incest be meant to happen?"

 

"Because we're Nephilim. Nephilim twins. You're my other half," Vergil explained, inching closer, and Dante couldn't help but lean in.

 

Now Vergil was straddling him on the couch and Dante was tilting his head, wanting to go for another kiss but still he had that hesitation in him. His brother's breath was hot against his lips, his whole body set him on fire.

 

"How can you know? How can you know this doesn't make us wrong, makes us... wrong?"

 

"You trust me, don't you?," his brother asked, hands sliding over his back, one coming to the back of his neck again. "Trust in this. In us."

 

Dante nodded helplessly, and let himself be pulled into another embrace. Clinging to his brother desperately, he couldn't help but feel how perfectly they fit together. Vergil held him that way and soothed the turmoil in his mind, calmed him until he was relaxed again. Then he took his arm and brushed over it, healing the burn with a simple gesture.

 

"Please don't do that again, Dante," he said quietly. "You're so precious to me. I can't lose you now that I finally have you again."

 

"Precious?"

 

He couldn't believe that word had been used in connection with him. Former whore, street rat, illiterate idiot. Precious was the opposite of what Dante had ever thought of himself as. And yet it sounded so genuine when it was spoken by his brother.

 

"Yes, precious. My whole life I've needed you. We should never have been separated."

 

How different his life might have been... He wondered if he would still be this worthless if he had grown up in an environment like Vergil's. Some part of him knew that wouldn't have changed anything.

 

"I need you," Dante whispered.

 

He needed every part of Vergil.

 

This time he wasn't so passive when his brother leaned in for a kiss, this time he kissed back desperately, clinging to the back of his shirt. He wanted to be Vergil's, body and soul, and so he was giving himself to him, silently promising that he would do whatever his brother wanted.

 

But he didn't demand anything, not even his love. Dante needed time to be comfortable with all of this, to not just wait for Vergil to show him affection but to seek it out freely. His brother however, was a patient man, always had a smile and a hug for him when he needed it. And kisses. Those sweet kisses that slowly deepened over time, as this apartment became a home and the bed became their bed.

 

Everything became theirs, and the things Dante needed for his own, he got. A phone, a laptop, a console to play games on. With all those things it became increasingly harder to hide that he couldn't even read the instructions. It had taken him two hours to set his console up, refusing help from Vergil or the manual. Months had passed before it threatened to overwhelm him, all the hiding, the pretending.

 

They were cuddled up on the couch once more, a position they often found themselves in when Dante had a realisation.

 

"I have no idea what to do."

 

"Hm?," Vergil looked up from his book and set it aside. "Do you want to play something?"

 

"No I mean... in life. I don't have to fight anymore, I don't have to figure out where I'm gonna sleep and now I'm just... here and I don't know what to do."

 

"Well," he said with a smile, kissing his cheek. "We have the means, you can do whatever you want."

 

"I have no skills!," Dante said, huffing.

 

"Oh come on, that can't be true." Vergil ruffled his hair, tried to smile at him encouragingly but Dante turned away and leaned back against his chest again.

 

"Vergil can you... Can you teach me how to read?"

 

Silence settled between them, even the noise from the TV seemed to be muted.

 

"You can't read?," Vergil finally asked. "What about writing? Math?"

 

Dante shrugged, picking at one of his nails.

 

"There weren't any teachers around on the street you know," he continued quietly. "'Specially none that would stick around a kid attracting demons."

 

"You've been pretending all this time."

 

Vergil sat up now and forced Dante to do the same, who only reluctantly turned to his brother.

 

"Of course I did. Do you know how stupid I feel?" He hugged himself, but Vergil's hands on his shoulders made him look up.

 

"You're not stupid, Dante. I can get you a tutor, I don't know if I-"

 

"No, I don't want a tutor," he said stubbornly. He couldn't bare to let a stranger know how stupid he was. "Just you. Please?"

 

"Okay, okay, it's okay," Vergil soothed him, pulled him close to brush a kiss against his lips.

 

They lingered there for a moment, it was still so new, to explore each other this way. These moments were so precious. Dante couldn't help but inch closer, feel Vergil's arms around him again and they ended up lying back, with him flush on his brother's chest.

 

"There won't be any of this when I teach you okay?," Vergil mumbled against his lips, giving into Dante's kiss immediately.

 

"Mhhmm, sure, Vergil. No kissing," he said, just before kissing him again.

 

Dante felt his brother's hand slide down his back, coming to rest on his ass, and then squeezing it. He hummed into the kiss, lazily kept going as Vergil parted his lips to deepen it. They had these moments sometimes, where they got lost in each other and made out for hours, like the teenagers they were never allowed to be. There had never been any pressure to do more, and that's why Dante felt so safe. People had always wanted more, but not Vergil. His brother loved him as he was.

 

He felt dirty sometimes, thinking back on the things he had done to survive out on the streets, but Vergil never made him feel that way. Always, every day, he managed to make Dante feel precious.

 

They became a couple, living together, eating together, sleeping together. These days, Dante dared to cuddle in his brother's arms when he fell asleep, and he loved waking up next to him. Just like he loved watching him cook, or read, or work. He was in love, he knew that now.

 

The days turned colder, snow was blanketing the city that was recovering from Mundus' attack. Dante had plenty of warm sweaters now, and a brother to heat him up as well. For the first time in his life, Dante would get a Christmas dinner. Not that they particularly celebrated it, but Vergil took the day as an excuse to make a roast for him, a large one that would most likely last them for weeks.

 

After he had watched his brother for a while, Dante went back to his exercises. Vergil was a patient teacher, and Dante was still practicing getting the letters just right. Writing them was slowly becoming less like drawing, and he was becoming more sure in reading too. Still, sometimes it was hard for him to wrap his mind around certain words or rules and he found himself scratching his cheek with the pen, his tongue sticking out as he tried to write the word just like Vergil had.

 

A flash made him look up, and Vergil was standing there with his phone in hand.

 

"Did you just take a picture of me?," Dante asked, his mouth hanging open.

 

"Yep," Vergil replied with a grin. He set the phone aside, took a towel and held it briefly under the water in the sink. "You. Are the most adorable thing ever."

 

He came to him with the towel and started rubbing it over his cheek. It came back slightly blacker than before, and Dante realised he must have smudged himself while working. He couldn't even be too upset, Vergil himself was utterly adorable acting like a mum around him.

 

"There, better," Vergil said, kissing his clean cheek. "Show me how far you've gotten. Oh, good!"

 

Dante felt so silly that Vergil's praise made him feel so good, but he leaned into his embrace and together they went over what Dante had worked on. There weren't even any mistakes, and somehow he felt a little proud.

 

"See? I told you, you're not stupid," his brother said, taking his hand to lead him into the kitchen. "You're making amazing progress, and now you're helping me with dinner."

 

He was tasked with chopping things which was the only thing he was allowed to do in the kitchen, as he was good at it. He liked making the pieces neat and similar in size just the way Vergil liked it, and he earned a kiss whenever his brother passed him and saw he was making good progress.

 

It was silly, how happy Dante felt. So happy he could burst. He was even thinking about going to school, once he had figured out what to do with his life. He was struggling with the most basic concepts of writing and reading, but Vergil somehow made him feel that he could make it.

 

By Vergil's side he felt complete. What he had said was true, they needed each other, only together were they whole. Maybe to everyone else's eyes they were wrong, but that didn't stop Dante from being happy, not anymore.

 

So happy that he felt ready, too. That he felt comfortable letting Vergil be intimate with him, and in a clumsy attempt at romance, he had lighted candles and strewn rose petals over the bed while Vergil had been out grocery shopping. He wasn't one for lingerie, and boxershorts just didn't seem very sexy or romantic, so he had spontaneously decided to just wear one of Vergil's sweaters that he had buried deep down in the closet. It was large enough to cover his ass, and he knew Vergil only wore them when nothing could warm him up on very cold days. His bare legs though, looked pretty hot.

 

Vergil thought so too when he came home and Dante greeted him this way, took the shopping bags from him to set them aside. His brother eagerly returned his kisses, and when his hand slid under the sweater he pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You're not wearing anything under this."

 

"That's why you're the smart one," Dante teased, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Come..."

 

He took Vergil's hand and led him to the bedroom, kept walking and sat down on the bed, looking up at his brother with hopeful eyes.

 

"I thought we could... you know."

 

Smiling, Vergil took off his coat, and his shoes, and tossed them aside, a rare occurrence for his brother. Usually he would fold it all neatly but before Dante knew it his brother had joined him on the bed, was pushing him to lie down, crawling over him. His breath hitched and he watched Vergil undo his tie, which joined the growing pile of clothes.

 

"Make love?," he finished Dante's sentence, just before leaning in for a kiss.

 

Dante's hands came to cling to his brother's shirt as he parted his lips. Vergil had never been this passionate before, and he liked it. He watched with a grin as his brother sat up again to unbutton his shirt, throw it aside, and let the rest of his clothes follow soon after.

 

"Wow, you really are bigger," Dante said, propped up on his elbows to watch the show. "Now that's just not fair."

 

Vergil chuckled, let his hands slide under the large sweater and helped Dante out of it. He hesitated for a moment, passion making way to a gentle caress, Vergil's hand on his cheek.

 

"I promise I'll be gentle."

 

"This is not my first time, you know," Dante replied, still blushing a little at the sudden honesty.

 

"But this is our first time," Vergil said, kissing him now deeply, making Dante pant when he pulled away. "This means a lot to me."

 

"It... means a lot to me too," he whispered, inching closer to his brother.

 

Vergil could tell what he needed, and just held him in his embrace for a while. Despite the cold outside his brother was warm against him, smelled of the cold air, and held him just in the right way. Very gently he pushed Dante to lie back, started kissing his way down to his belly where he stopped.

 

Stopped to just kiss and caress him, wherever he liked. It had been a very long time that anyone had taken his time with Dante this way, or maybe he had only ever dreamed of it. He didn't know whether Vergil had any experience, but it sure felt that way. He rolled one nipple between his fingers, licked over the other and slowly coaxed deep moans out of Dante who didn't know what else to do. He was helplessly his brother's.

 

The only thing he did manage to do was hand his brother the lube when he asked for it, only then he was back to moaning under his brother's touches, those gentle caresses and the slow stretch of his fingers inside him. Vergil was more careful than any of his lovers had been before, and he felt close to coming before he had even been in him. But at this point he needed him, wanted to feel him desperately.

 

"Vergil please," he begged. "Please fuck me."

 

Kissing his inner thigh, Vergil chuckled.

 

"You're still wearing your socks," he said, glancing at the bright red socks on Dante's feet.

 

"But my feet are cold," Dante complained, whimpering when Vergil pulled his fingers out of him.

 

"I'm just teasing," his brother replied, kissing him again. "I love you. You ready?"

 

Dante was stunned for a moment, staring at Vergil after those words. And he had said them like they were no big deal at all. He had never had a relationship with anyone long enough to fall in love or... love, except for the vague memory of his mother. And now he was here being loved and being made love to and suddenly it all seemed just too perfect and too much.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes, and Vergil suddenly looked panicked.

 

"Is something wrong, Dante?"

 

"No I just..." He pulled Vergil close into a hug again, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I love you too okay?"

 

"Okay," Vergil just said with a smile, waiting for a moment, until Dante had nodded, to push into him.

 

It certainly wasn't Dante's first time, but he never had sex like this. Sex that felt so good, so intimate. Vergil was big and stretched him further open than his fingers, but it didn't hurt at all. He went slowly enough that he could get used to every inch, and only then did he realise he had never had sex without pain. Some kind, whether it was from being stretched too quickly or getting nail marks on his back. Some kind of pain had always accompanied sex until now.

 

But Vergil was gentle, just like he had promised, and slowly but surely drove him crazy. His thrusts were slow but deep, making Dante's toes curl, making him cling to his brother and helplessly moan. Sweet words were whispered in his ear of how lovely he was and how good he felt. No one had ever talked to him this way, this, with his brother, was an entirely new experience. And Dante had never had an orgasm like this, one that was so intense and lasted for so long. He may have even blacked out for a moment because when he came to again Vergil was cradling him in his arms, looking down at him with a gentle smile. He couldn't help but return it, pulling his brother in for a kiss.

 

"That was fucking amazing," he mumbled against Vergil's lips, who chuckled in reply.

 

"You're beautiful, Dante."

 

"I'm your twin. So really you're just complimenting yourself."

 

"It's true, I am very beautiful," Vergil replied, and they both had to laugh.

 

He had never felt this safe after sex, and certainly never this loved. It was a strange and wonderful experience, and he let himself fall asleep in the warmth of the bed and his brother's embrace.

 

He needed time to get used to waking up in a safe place. Every day he expected something bad to catch up to him, or for Vergil to remember Dante was worthless after all and he didn't want him around anymore. But whenever those thoughts entered his mind his brother was there, reassuring him with his love. Weeks and months passed by, and Dante still hadn't gotten used to being happy, but perhaps, one day, he could be. Because as long as he had Vergil, everything would be fine.

 


End file.
